Night Roses
by BoredGamer
Summary: It's a new apartment and new life with a boyfriend. When everything is new and stressful one can tire easily, including not caring if you fall asleep on the couch or horizontally on the bed.
The television light flickered brighter in the dark room, the only source of light creating a blue look to all the furniture inside of it. It's brightness continued to fluctuate in amount as different commercials and scenes came and went. The volume was low and the night ambiance was quiet. The air felt still and relaxed. A dark red couch sat near the middle of the room facing the television, supporting two bodies on it's fabric. A large frame laid across the couch, shirt thrown on the ground. A smaller body in a smooth dress laid on the larger.

A sudden distant crash caused one of the bodies on the couch to stir. Lazily pulling her head up to look in the direction the noise came from, the kitchen.

"Zwei again?" The man under her spoke up faintly, not sounding at all awake.

"Mm hmm..." Ruby groaned as she laid her head back onto his chest, her long hair falling in front of her face.

A faint kiss was placed on her head, "should go see what he's gotten into."

More groaning came from the girl as she sat up reluctantly. Roman's arms wrapped around her waist loosely and they looked at each other. Roman smirked a bit at Ruby's tired form and pouting face before patting her back and letting her go.

Ruby made her way into the kitchen to find the tiny dog on the counter, some containers that had been left out where he stood now scattered on the ground. The puppy looked pleased with itself and stared at its tired owner. Ruby sighed and couldn't help but grin at the pure look on his face.

"Want a midnight snack, buddy?" Ruby muttered as she walked closer, picking up containers as she went. Zwei's ears perked up, showing that he did indeed want a snack. Ruby regretted accidentally getting him into a midnight routine of snacks, though she herself had been in that routine as well due to stress. Roman and Ruby only recently moving in together and was getting used to the new jobs and city. This led to some failed sleep attempts from Ruby.

Zwei's tiny tail waggled in glee as Ruby put the containers to the side and brought out a treat for him. The tiny dog hopped off the counter when Ruby snapped her fingers below her knees, the tiny dog now sitting as he waited for food. She joined him on the floor and held out the tiny bone shaped treat. As the dog nibbled away Ruby leaned forward, her knees brought up to her face.

"Wanna move to the bedroom? More comfortable than the couch." Roman's voice came from the doorway. Ruby looked up to see him leaning against the door frame.

"I wouldn't know, I was laying more on you than it."

Roman chuckled, "well if you'd like to keep doing that..."

Ruby pulled herself up so she was standing halfway through his sentence and bumped into him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and weakly pushing him towards the hallway. Roman just chuckled in response.

"Having fun, Red?"

Ruby gave a huff in response and continued to push the taller man. Once they reached the bedroom Roman flopped onto the bed and dragged Ruby along with him. The lack of space on the bed however caused Ruby to almost fall back off before Roman gave her more support to steady herself.

The two lay in the smooth sheets silently, smiling and watching each other in the faint glow of outside street lights. Roman brought his hand up to Ruby's cheek and softly rubbed his thumb against it. The reflection of the dim light in Ruby's eyes being the most beautiful sight at the current moment.

Softly and slowly he brought his face up towards hers, pressing his lips ever so slightly to hers. The touch being smooth and delightful, their arms wrapping around each other as they wished to be closer. The warm of their bodies becoming each others blanket. Ruby pulled back a bit from Roman, placing a quick kiss to his nose before resting her head back down. Roman pulled her body closer and nuzzled his face into her hair, placing his own little kiss on her forehead.

Neither wanted to move to lay on the bed properly, choosing instead to doze back off horizontally in each others arms.


End file.
